


Keeping a Secret - Ein Geheimnis behalten

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [25]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 53. Keeping a Secret - Ein Geheimnis behaltenNach einem Prompt: Bob ist nicht nur der für Recherchen und Archiv zuständige dritte Detektiv sondern auch noch in seinen besten Freund Peter verliebt. Das könnte er ihn aber niemals sagen also verarbeitet er seine Gefühle ( und seinen kuriosen Alltag) in einem Internet Blog den er anonym betreibt. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, das der super erfolgreich wird und bald das ganze Land und natürlich auch seine Schule davon spricht. Wie soll er nur Justus und ganz besonders Peter davon überzeugen das die Ähnlichkeiten rein zufällig sind und das ganze ganz sicher nicht in Rocky Beach spielt?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Keeping a Secret - Ein Geheimnis behalten

**Author's Note:**

> Das war der erste von den vier Prompts, die Polly-Flint mir mal geschickt.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem er seinen Laptop aufgeklappt und angeschaltet hatte. Während der Laptop mit leisem Surren hochfuhr, starrte er mit leerem Blick auf das Stück schnell dunkler werdenden Himmels, dass er durch das Fenster vom Bett aus sehen konnte. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, und das obwohl nach den Maßstäben der drei Fragezeichen nicht einmal wirklich etwas passiert war.

Es war ein ruhiger und ereignisloser Schultag gewesen und den Nachmittag hatten sie in aller Ruhe am Strand verbracht, weit weg von Tante Mathilda, die ansonsten mit Sicherheit Arbeit für sie gefunden hätte. Und trotzdem hatte Bob sich vom ersten Moment gewünscht, dass der Tag nur so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würde. Stattdessen hatte er sich natürlich zäh wie Honig in die Länge gezogen.

Grund für Bobs Misere war ein Gespräch, dass er vor der ersten Stunde im Gang mitangehört hatte. Dort hatte eine Gruppe von Mädchen gestanden, die sich angeregt über einen Blog unterhalten hatten, auf den sie wohl erst vor wenigen Tagen im Internet gestoßen waren.

Besagter Blog drehte sich angeblich um das Leben eines Schüler an der Ostküste, der in mehr oder minder großen Abständen haarsträubende Abenteuer erlebte und in seinem Blog über diese berichtete, zusammen mit all den alltäglichen Kleinigkeiten, die einen jeden amerikanischen Jugendlichen beschäftigten, wie Ärger in der Schule, Probleme mit den Eltern und Liebeskummer. Dass im Impressum stand all das sei reine Fiktion und beruhe nicht auf tatsächlichen Ereignissen, glaubten die Mädchen nicht einen Moment. Sie nahmen jedes Wort aus dem Blog für die reine Wahrheit und spekulierten darüber, was der Autor des Blogs wegen des ein oder anderen Problems als nächstes tun oder lieber lassen sollte.

Und genau da begannen Bobs Probleme.

Es war nur ein paar Tage her, dass er das erste Mal ein Gespräch über besagten Blog gehört hatte und es hatte ihm einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt. Er wusste nur zu gut, von welchem Blog die Rede war, weil er selbst es war, der ihn verfasste. Aber er hatte nie geplant, dass wirklich irgendjemand darauf aufmerksam wurde. Vor knapp zwei Wochen war jedoch auf der Facebook-Seite einer anderen Schule ein Link zu seinem Blog erschienen und seit dem wurden immer mehr Leute darauf aufmerksam.

Es war danach nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis man auch an der Rocky Beach High davon erzählen würde, obwohl Bob nicht ganz verstand, woher die Faszination für die Dinge, die er schrieb, kam. Eines wusste er allerdings: Es würde eine Katastrophe sein, wenn Peter und Justus davon erfuhren, denn beide würden nicht lange brauchen den wahren Autoren des Blogs zu erkennen und Bob hatte dort viele Dinge geschrieben, die er nicht einmal mit Justus und Peter teilen wollte, die er sich jedoch irgendwie von der Seele hatte reden beziehungsweise in diesem Fall schreiben müssen.

Es hatte bereits vor einigen Monaten sehr harmlos begonnen. Sie waren mal wieder in einen Fall verwickelt gewesen, der sie viele Nerven und Kraft gekostet hatte. Sie waren alle drei zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um miteinander darüber zu reden und ruhig zu bleiben. Also hatte Bob zu einem alt bewährten Mittel gegriffen, um seiner Frustration und seinem Ärger Herr zu werden: dem Schreiben. Und weil er das Bedürfnis hatte, zumindest das Gefühl zu haben, diese Gedanken auch tatsächlich mit irgendjemandem geteilt zu haben, hatte er kurzerhand die virtuelle Identität des Dunstan Jonas geschaffen und diesen Blog angelegt.

Er hatte so viele Details aus seinem Leben wie möglich geändert, ohne seinem Alias damit eine vollkommen andere Persönlichkeit zu geben, denn er wollte ja noch immer seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle in diesem Blog verarbeiten können. Wenn er über ihre Fälle schrieb, änderte er grundsätzlich alles, was nicht das war, worüber er sich Luft machen wollte. Aber das würde weder Peter noch Justus daran hindern, innerhalb von Minuten die Wahrheit zu erkennen, nicht zuletzt auch weil er sein Alias von ihren Namen abgeleitet hatte.

Ihre Fälle waren sehr schnell nicht das einzige gewesen, worüber er geschrieben hatte. Wann immer er sich über etwas hatte Luft machen müssen, hatte er in seinem Blog getan. Das betraf ganz besonders die mehr als freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die er in letzter Zeit für Peter entwickelt hatte. Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum er nicht wollt, dass seine Freunde von diesem Blog erfuhren.

Nach dem heutigen Tag fragte er sich, ob der einzige Weg, das zu erreichen, nicht doch der war, den Blog im Gesamten zu löschen. Er hatte einige Einträge in den letzten Tagen bereits heraus genommen oder zumindest in den privaten Teil verschoben, aber das hatte zu einem empörten Aufschrei unter denen geführt, die diese Einträge bereits gelesen hatten und ihm Kommentar hinterließen. Bob kam gar nicht schnell genug hinterher, die verräterischen Kommentare zu löschen, wie neue erschienen.

Bob drehte sich auf den Bauch, als sein Laptop endlich die Anmelde-Maske zeigte und tippte sein Passwort ein. Als er wenige Minuten später in seinem Browser seinen Blog öffnete, stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atem. Seit dem Morgen waren über eintausend neue Kommentare, verteilt über all seine Einträge erschienen und einige kamen nicht einmal mehr aus den USA.

Bob schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wer hätte gedacht, dass an dem Leben eines einzelnen Schülers so viele Menschen so reges Interesse zeigen würde. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie nicht ein eigenes Leben hatten, um das sie sich kümmern mussten. Er hatte ganz sicher nicht vorgehabt, irgendwen mit seinem Blog zu unterhalten und im Grunde interessierte ihn die Meinung all dieser Leute überhaupt nicht. Er hatte weder nach ihrer Meinung noch nach ihrem Rat gefragt.

Er hatte sich einfach nur all die Dinge von der Seele schreiben wollen, die ihn bewegten. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, das im Internet zu tun, obwohl es bis vor kurzem wie das perfekte Versteck dafür gewirkt hatte. Seine beiden Freunde waren viel zu neugierig und Privatsphäre existierte zwischen ihnen im Grunde nicht.

Ein herkömmliches Tagebuch oder auch eines auf dem Laptop wäre Justus oder Peter irgendwann in die Hände gefallen. Aber den Verlauf seines Browsers löschte Bob gewohnheitsgemäß jedes Mal, bevor er den Laptop herunter fuhr und er hatte den Link zu seinem Blog nirgends gespeichert. Wäre sein Blog nicht mit einem Mal so bekannt, dann hätte nie die Gefahr bestanden, dass Justus oder Peter ihn fanden, und Bob hätte dort noch für lange Zeit seine Geheimnisse sicher aufbewahren können.

Bob war nicht überrascht, als in dem kleinen Privaten Chat, der zusammen mit dem Blog angeboten wurde, bereits jemand auf ihn wartete. Es gab nicht viele, denen Bob den Zugang gewährte, nur eine handvoll User, die irgendwie schon sehr zu Beginn auf den Blog gestoßen waren und mit denen er zuvor über Kommentare und PNs Gespräche geführt hatte.

Es gab darunter nur einen, mit dem Bob sich regelmäßig im Chat traf, in letzter Zeit sogar fast täglich. Er hatte sich unter dem Name Deuterus angemeldet und Bob wusste nicht mehr über ihn, als er selbst auch über sich preis gegeben hatte und das war von den offenen Gedanken im Blog abgesehen nicht sehr viel. Aber das hatte sie nicht daran gehindert, in der Vergangenheit sehr viele, tiefgründige Gespräche über die Dinge zu führe, über die Bob in seinem Blog schrieb, ganz besonders über seinen Liebeskummer wegen Peter. Er betrat den Chat und meldete sich mit einem kurzen „Hi!“

_Deuterus:_ Du kommst spät.

_Dunstan:_ blöder Tag  
 _Dunstan:_ Ich denke, ich sollte den Blog ganz löschen.

_Deuterus:_ … Das kommt plötzlich. Warum?

_Dunstan:_ Der Sinn war, etwas zu haben, wo ich meine Sorgen los werden kann und das meine Freunde nicht finden. Aber jetzt redet schon die halbe Schule davon. Und wenn meine Freunde es erst einmal lesen, wissen sie sofort, dass es von mir ist.

_Deuterus:_ Ich denke, du machst dir das Leben zu schwer.  
 _Deuterus:_ Du sagst, die beiden wären so gute Freunde. Ihr würdet im Grunde alles miteinander teilen. Warum hast du dann Geheimnisse vor ihnen?

_Dunstan:_ Geheimnisse gehören zum Leben.  
 _Dunstan:_ Sie sagen mir auch nicht alles.  
 _Dunstan:_ Und ich weiß nicht, wie P reagieren wird.

_Deuterus:_ Hast du Angst, dass er sich von dir abwendet?

_Dunstan:_ Nicht wirklich.

_Deuterus:_ Mit anderen Worten: Ja

_Dunstan:_ Nicht abwenden. Aber es wird dann auch nicht mehr sein, wie jetzt.

_Deuterus:_ Was ja auch so toll für dich funktioniert. Ich habe deinen wehleidigen Artikel über sein Date vor ein paar Tagen gelesen, ehe du ihn wieder raus genommen hast, weißt du?

_Dunstan:_ Der war nicht wehleidig.

_Deuterus:_ Wie würdest du es dann nennen?

Bob ließ den Kopf auf seine Arme sinken. So ungern er es zugab, dieser Eintrag war tatsächlich mit wehleidig sehr gut umschrieben. Und dabei war Peter nicht einmal auf einem echten Date gewesen. Das hatte nichts daran geändert, dass Bob vor Liebeskummer und Neid zerfressen worden war.

_Deuterus:_ Hab ich mir gedacht.  
 _Deuterus:_ Dabei klang es für mich, als wäre dein P von den Jungs aus seiner Mannschaft zu etwas genötigt worden, woran er gar kein Interesse hatte. Was hatte er denn zu berichten?

_Dunstan:_ Nicht viel. Hat es wohl so schnell wie möglich beendet. Aber wenn er so wenig Lust hatte, wie er behauptet hat, hätte er ja nicht hingehen müssen.

_Deuterus:_ Wurdest du schon einem zu einem Blind-Date genötigt?

_Dunstan:_ … Nein

_Deuterus:_ Glaub mir, der einfachste Weg ist, einfach hin zu gehen und es so schnell wie möglich als gescheitert zu erklären.  
 _Deuterus:_ Ich denke wirklich, du solltest mit deinem P reden!

_Dunstan:_ Er ist mein bester Freund. Er ist fast wie mein Bruder. Das geht einfach nicht.

_Deuterus:_ Na, ein Glück ist er nicht wirklich dein Bruder!

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schwer. Er hatte Deuterus bereits all seine Zweifel bezüglich seiner Gefühle zu Peter geschildert, aber der andere blieb jedes Mal der festen Überzeugung, er sollte mit Peter reden.

_Deuterus:_ Den Blog zu löschen bringt ohnehin nichts. Ich hab mir die Zeit genommen, die meisten Kommentare zu lesen, so lange ich auf dich gewartet habe.

_Dunstan:_ Und?  
 _Dunstan:_ Ich hab heute noch nicht eines gelesen.

_Deuterus:_ Es gibt Leute, die kopieren sich all deine Texte, sobald sie erscheinen. Und einige haben die, die du raus genommen hast, in den Kommentaren oder auf anderen Seiten neu gepostet.  
 _Deuterus:_ Du hast seit Gestern irgendwann ein nur dir gewidmetes Diskussionsforum!

_Dunstan:_ Das verstößt gegen mein Urheberrecht!

_Deuterus:_ Viel Spaß, das im Internet durchzusetzen.  
 _Deuterus:_ Außerdem haben die meisten das ordnungsgemäß als Zitate von dir gekennzeichnet.

_Dunstan:_ Oh Gott. Ich hätte diesen Blog niemals anfangen sollen!

_Deuterus:_ Wenn ich Smilies verwenden würde, würdest du jetzt irgendetwas sehen, das Augenverdrehen zeigt!

Bob musste für einen Moment willkürlich grinsen. Er selbst hielt nichts von Smilies und Abkürzungen und ein Grund, warum die Gespräch im Chat mit Deuterus so angenehm waren, war dass sie sich darin einig waren.

_Deuterus:_ Es hat seinen Grund, dass dein Blog so beliebt ist.

_Dunstan_ : Welchen?  
 _Dunstan_ : Denn ich komme beim besten Willen nicht darauf!

_Deuterus_ : Die meisten lesen gern über Abenteuer. Und die Einträge, die nicht von deinen Fällen handeln, sprechen vielen in unserem Alter direkt aus der Seele. Das ist eine gute Mischung.  
Deuterus: Außerdem bist du ein talentierter Schriftsteller. Deine Texte fesseln einfach.

_Dunstan_ : Schön und gut, aber wenn P das hier liest, wird er sofort wissen, dass ich es bin. Und das er gemeint ist.

_Deuterus_ : Gut möglich. Und dann wird er sich fragen, warum du mit ihm nicht redest, aber mit dem Rest der Welt über deine Gefühle sprichst. Es ist besser, du sprichst so schnell wie möglich mit ihm!

_Dunstan_ : Warst du schon mal in deinen besten Freund verliebt?

Es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis eine Antwort kam.

_Deuterus_ : Ja.

_Dunstan_ : Und was hat es dir gebracht, mit ihm zu reden?

_Deuterus_ : Hab ich noch nicht. Aber meine Situation ist komplizierter, als deine.

_Dunstan_ : Ach nein? Der Sarkasmus lässt grüßen!

_Deuterus_ : Ich weiß, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert. Aber er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass ich niemals in ihn verliebt sein könnte. Ich habe zwei Mal versucht auf das Thema zu sprechen zu kommen und er hat vollkommen abgeblockt.  
 _Deuterus_ : Und dazu kommt, dass ich nicht unbedingt stolz darauf bin, wie ich von seinen Gefühlen für mich erfahren habe. Er wird mit Sicherheit wütend sein, wenn ich endlich mal dazu komme, ihm davon zu erzählen.

_Dunstan_ : Auch so ein Zeitgenosse, der in fremder Leute Tagebücher herum schnüffelt? Dafür hätte ich dich gar nicht gehalten.

_Deuterus_ : So was in der Art.  
 _Deuterus_ : Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Wir sprachen über deinen besten Freund und deinen Liebeskummer, nicht meinen. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einen Plan, um meine Situation zu lösen.

_Dunstan_ : Ach ja, was für einen?

_Deuterus_ : Das verrate ich dir vielleicht, wenn es funktioniert hat.

_Dunstan_ : Ich brauche keinen Plan, um mit P zu reden. Ich brauche einen Plan, um diesen Selbstläufer aufzuhalten, der aus meinem Blog geworden ist.

_Deuterus_ : Da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Da kann dir keiner helfen.  
 _Deuterus_ : Selbst wenn du ihn jetzt löscht, werden die Texte noch lang genug Gesprächsstoff sein, dass dein P sie auf dem ein oder anderen Weg zu sehen bekommt!

_Dunstan_ : Ich will nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Ich wünschte, diese Gefühle würden einfach wieder verschwinden!

_Deuterus_ : Glaub mir, ich weiß sehr gut, wie du dich fühlst. Bis ich sein „Tagebuch“ gefunden habe, habe ich mir das auch gewünscht. Jetzt wünsche ich mir nur noch, dass er seine Angst davor, ich würde ihn ablehne, endlich überwindet.  
Deuterus: Uns würden sich so viele Möglichkeiten bieten, wenn wir nur endlich offen miteinander reden würden. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht etwas neues als erstes Date plane. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte das alles endlich in die Tat umsetzen.

_Dunstan_ : Es würde nichts gutes dabei heraus kommen.

_Deuterus_ : Wenn er ein so guter Freund ist, wie du schreibst, dann würde es nichts an eurer Freundschaft ändern, falls deine Gefühle einseitig sind. Und es ist einfacher, darüber hinweg zu kommen, wenn du Gewissheit hast.

_Dunstan_ : Falls? Es steht ganz außer Frage, dass meine Gefühle einseitig sind. Das ist Gewissheit genug!

_Deuterus_ : Kannst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass Dinge, die dein P tut oder sagt und die auch nur im Ansatz zweideutig sind, dich nicht stocken und doch wundern lassen?

_Dunstan: …_

_Deuterus_ : Das habe ich mir gedacht.  
 _Deuterus_ : Gewissheit ist besser, glaub mir!

_Dunstan_ : Das würde ich ja gern. Aber von meinem Standpunkt aus ist das nicht so einfach!

_Deuterus_ : Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen kann, um dich davon zu überzeugen mit deinem P zu reden!

_Dunstan_ : Gar nichts, weil ich nicht mit ihm reden werde.

_Deuterus_ : Siehst du denn wirklich gar keine Möglichkeit, dass ein Gespräch mit deinem P in irgendeiner Weise positiv enden könnte.

_Dunstan_ : Nein.

Daraufhin blieb für eine ganze Weile ein Antwort aus. Bob konnte nicht leugnen, dass es immer wieder kleine Moment gab, in denen er sich Hoffnung machte. Sie waren enge Freunde und kannten sich ihr ganzes Leben lang. Es gab Dinge, die Außenstehende schon hin und wieder glauben ließ, sie seien mehr als Freunde. Aber das gleiche galt auch für ihn und Justus oder für Peter und Justus und es änderte nichts daran, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

_Deuterus_ : Was macht dich nur so sicher?

_Dunstan_ : Alles!  
 _Dunstan_ : Wir verbringen so viel Zeit miteinander, ich würde doch merken, wenn er irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle für mich hätte.

_Deuterus_ : Ach ja? Denkst du, er hätte deine Gefühle schon bemerkt?

_Dunstan_ : … Nein.

_Deuterus_ : Was du verbergen kannst, könnte er also nicht verbergen?

_Dunstan_ : Du willst unbedingt daran glauben, dass P auch in mich verliebt ist, weil es bei dir auch so ist, nicht wahr?

_Deuterus_ : Nein. Ich will nur nicht, dass du diese Möglichkeit von vorneherein ausschließt. Du kannst nicht in ihn hinein sehen. Du weißt nicht, was er denkt oder fühlt, egal wie gut oder lange ihr euch kennt.  
 _Deuterus_ : Wie gesagt, ich dachte auch lange, ich hätte keine Chance. Und ich habe mich geirrt.

Bob starrte eine ganze Weile reglos auf den Bildschirm. Sonst schrieb er gern mit Deuterus, aber an diesem Abend hasste er ihn dafür, dass er seine Hoffnungen grundlos schüren musste.

_Dunstan_ : Ich bin zu müde, um diese Diskussion weiter zu führen!

_Deuterus_ : Schon verstanden. Ich höre auf mit dem Thema.  
 _Deuterus_ : Da sind ein paar Kommentare, die du dir einmal ansehen solltest.

_Dunstan_ : Hast du wirklich schon alle gelesen?

_Deuterus_ : Die meisten.

Und damit drehte sich das Gespräch in eine für Bob sehr viel angenehmere Richtung. Es gab wie gewöhnlich eine bunte Mischung aus Kommentaren. Einige musste Bob löschen, weil er sehr darauf achtete, keine Beleidigungen und Verunglimpfungen stehen zu lassen, ob sie nun gegen ihn oder andere gerichtete waren und Deuterus war ihm schon seit einer Weile eine große Hilfe, solche Kommentare zu finden, weil Bob selbst gar nicht mehr hinterher kam.

An diesem Abend hielten sich solche Kommentare zum Glück in Grenzen und sie kamen schnell dazu, über andere Kommentare zu diskutieren oder auch sich zu amüsieren. Es wurde wieder einmal eine viel zu kurze Nacht, weil Bob es einfach nicht schaffte, sich aus dem Chat zu verabschieden.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und es führte Bob trotz des späten Abends schon früh in die Zentrale. Ihm war irgendwann im Laufe des Abends klar geworden, dass es gar keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, seinen Blog vor Justus und Peter zu verbergen. Und es war besser, mit ihnen darüber zu reden, ehe sie ihn selbst fanden. Er hoffte, zunächst Justus allein in der Zentrale zu finden und mit ihm allein sprechen zu können, ehe er sich dem Gespräch mit Peter stellte, und hatte sich deshalb viel zu früh aus dem Bett gequält.

Tatsächlich fand er Justus in der Zentrale vor, aber ein Blick auf den Bildschirm vor Justus verriet Bob, dass er zu spät war. Justus hatte seinen Blog bereits gefunden und nach dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht auch schon genug gelesen, um die Identität des Autors zu durchschauen. Bob ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen auf das Sofa sinken, als Justus ihn nur abwartend ansah.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Ich sehe, du hast bereits gefunden, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte!“, sagte Bob nach einem Moment.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe die halbe Nach sehr fasziniert deine Einträge hier gelesen. Erst recht, nachdem ich erkannt hatte, dass diese Seite von dir stammen muss. Ich frage mich nur, warum du dir solche Mühe gegeben hast, das geheim zu halten?“, erwiderte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Bob ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Hast du alles gelesen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Das meiste“, antwortete Justus. „Auch einiges von dem, was du gelöscht hast und was andere dann woanders neu eingestellt haben.“

Bob verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Dann kennst du den Grund. Es gab Dinge, über die ich nicht mit euch reden wollte und die ich trotzdem los werden musste. Ich dachte in einem anonymen, unbekannten Blog im Internet findet ihr das nicht. Überall sonst steckt ihr ja ständig eure Nase hinein!“

„Und du machst das bei uns anders?“, fragte Justus spöttisch.

Bob verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich nicht behauptet.“

„Das mit dem 'unbekannt' hat nur nicht so richtig geklappt, was?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Es hat für fast ein halbes Jahr ganz wunderbar geklappt. Bis irgend ein Idiot auf die Idee gekommen ist, den Blog auf Facebook zu verlinken!“, widersprach Bob. „Aber selbst dann hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass innerhalb von Tagen die Schüler des ganzen Landes darüber sprechen würden.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Schreiben liegt dir im Blut. Und deine Fans sind weder auf Schüler noch auf die USA beschränkt.“

Bob schnaubte. „Mir wäre es lieber, ich hätte gar keine Fans!“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, stellte Justus schmunzelnd fest. „Aber wenn du wirklich dachtest, es sei unbemerkt an mir vorbei gegangen, welche Gefühle du für Peter entwickelt hast, dann hast du dich arg getäuscht.“

„Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich?“, wollte Bob zweifelnd wissen.

„Für mich schon, aber ich kenne dich auch besser als die meisten anderen“, beruhigte Justus ihn. „Dir ist klar, dass du mit Peter reden musst, oder nicht?“

Bob seufzte verzweifelt. „Ja. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll.“

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Peter eins und eins zusammen zählt, sobald er den Blog erst einmal gelesen hat. Und so viel Gerede, wie es in letzter Zeit darüber gab, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis ihn doch die Neugier darauf packt“, sagte Justus ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich mit diesem Gespräch anfangen sollte!“, stellte Bob verzweifelt fest.

„Sag Peter einfach die Wahrheit“, riet Justus. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du nicht einmal im Ansatz die negative Reaktion erhalten wirst, die du zu erwarten scheinst.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Justus klang sehr überzeugt von diesem Standpunkt, aber das konnte seine eigene Meinung darüber nicht ändern.

„Du solltest jetzt gleich zu Peter gehen und mit ihm darüber reden!“, fuhr Justus unbeirrt fort. „Das ist besser, als wenn er erst den Blog ließt und dich dann deswegen zur Rede stellst!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich den Blog jetzt lösche, kann Peter ihm nicht mehr lesen!“

„Das ändert aber nichts an deinem Problem. Und es gibt genug Auszüge gerade in Bezug auf die Texte über Peter, die irgendwo anders zu finden sind, weil du sie vom Blog entfernt hast. Es würde für nur noch mehr Gesprächsstoff sorgen, wenn du deine Seite jetzt löscht. Der beste Weg ist, zu Peter zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden!“, erwiderte Justus. „Und je früher du los gehst, desto besser.“

Bob atmete tief durch, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich denke du wirst sehr von Peters Reaktion überrascht werden. Und das im positiven Sinne!“, fuhr Justus ruhig fort.

Bob runzelte die Stirn und musterte seinen Freund eingehend. „Was meinst du damit?“

Justus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das gehst du schön selbst heraus finden, mein Freund. Du hast deine Geheimnisse und ich meine. Und so hat auch Peter seine.“

„Du ergibst Mal wieder keinen Sinn, Just!“ Bob hielt zweifelnd inne. „Du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich nichts über den Blog gesagt habe, oder?“

Justus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wir haben alle unseren Ort, an dem wir unsere Geheimnisse aufbewahren. Nur dass das Grab meiner Eltern nicht weiter erzählt, was ich ihm anvertraue. Ich hoffe nur, dir ist trotzdem klar, dass du über solche Dinge wie diese Sache mit Peter durchaus auch mit mir reden kannst!“

„Ich weiß“, versicherte Bob. „Ich wollte nur wirklich nicht darüber reden! Das Aufschreiben dieser Dinge hat mir vollkommen gereicht.“

„Das ist gut. Aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich auf den Weg zu Peter machen. Ihr beide habt eine Menge mit einander zu bereden“, stellte Justus fest.

„Muss ich wirklich?“, fragte Bob verzweifelt.

Justus sah ihn finster an. „Geh! Ich werde keinen von euch beiden zurück in die Zentrale lassen, so lange ihr nicht mit einander geredet habt!“

Und so fand Bob sich nur wenige Minuten später auf seinem Fahrrad vor dem Haus der Shaws wieder. Peters Mutter kniete in den Blumenbeeten im Vorgarten und war damit beschäftigt, das Unkraut zu jäten.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Shaw!“, grüßte Bob sie lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen, Bob. Ich bin es ja gar nicht von euch gewohnt, dass ihr am Wochenende so früh auf seid!“, antwortete sie ihm lächelnd. „Peter ist auch schon eine ganze Weile wach. Ich hoffe doch sehr, ihr steckt nicht wieder in irgendeinem Abenteuer?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Mrs. Shaw, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ist Peter in seinem Zimmer?“

Mrs. Shaw nickte. „Vor einer halben Stunde war er das noch und hat sich mit einem angeblich ach so wichtigen Schulprojekt vor der Gartenarbeit gedrückt. Die Haustür ist offen. Geh nur rein und nimm euch beiden etwas zu trinken mit hoch!“

Bob stellte das Fahrrad in der Einfahrt ab. „Mach ich. Bis später.“

Er betrat das Haus der Shaws und machte einen Umweg über die Küche, wo er selbst gemachte Limonade im Kühlschrank fand. Er nahm den Krug und zwei Gläser mit hoch und betrat Peters Zimmer, ohne vorher zu klopfen.

„Mum, ich hab dir doch …“, fuhr Peter auf, bevor er Bob sah. „Oh! Hey, Bob. Ich dachte, Mum wollte mich doch noch zum Ackern in den Beeten verdonnern.“

Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich verspreche nicht, dass sie nicht doch noch hoch kommen und uns beide zur Gartenarbeit einspannen wird. Aber für den Moment sind wir wohl sicher vor ihr.“

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Peter. „Ich dachte, wir wollten uns gleich alle in der Zentrale treffen.“

„Da war ich schon“, berichtete Bob. „Und Justus sagt, er lässt keinen von uns beiden rein, so lange wir nicht mit einander geredet haben.“

Peter hob die Augenbrauen. „Geredet? Worüber?“

Bob ließ sich schwer auf Peters Bett sinken. „Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden muss. Ich weiß nur nicht wirklich, wie ich es anstellen soll.“

Peter musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, ehe er sagte: „Wenn wir anfangen über das ein oder andere Geheimnis zu reden, dann habe ich dir wohl auch etwas einzugestehen.“

„Wirklich?“, entfuhr es Bob überrascht. „Ah, möchtest du dann vielleicht anfangen?“

Peter seufzte schwer. „Warum war mir das nur klar? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich so einen schlechten Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen habe, dass du solche Angst hast, mit mir zu sprechen!“

Bob zuckte zusammen. „Ich habe keine Angst!“, protestierte er schwach.

Peter warf ihm eine zweifelnden Blick zu. „Okay, hier ist meine Seite der Geschichte: Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an das Englisch-Referat über Shakespeare vor vier Monaten und dass ich mich kurz an deinen Laptop gesetzt hatte, um uns doch noch den Lebenslauf auszudrucken, den wir vorher gefunden hatten?“ Bob nickte zögernd. „Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wo wir den Lebenslauf gesehen hatten, also bin ich in deinen Browserverlauf gegangen. Dabei habe ich nicht nur die Seite über Shakespeare gefunden, sondern auch einen Blog auf dem du gewesen sein musst, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen, aber er schien interessant, also habe ich mir die Adresse notiert.“

Bob schluckte schwer. Es stand außer Frage, dass Peter seinen Blog gefunden hatte, denn er war seit Monaten nicht auf einem anderen Blog gewesen. Und das bedeutete, dass Peter seit Monaten über die Dinge Bescheid wusste, die er dort schrieb, und damit unweigerlich auch über seine Gefühle.

„Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es dein Blog ist. Du hast zwar eine Menge Informationen über dich und unsere Fälle geändert, aber ich kenne deinen Schreibstil zu gut, um mich davon in die Irre führen zu lassen. Ich habe zwei Mal versucht, mit dir darüber zu reden, aber du bist dem sehr geschickt ausgewichen“, fuhr Peter fort.

Bob riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Zwei Mal?“

Peter nickte. „Das erste Mal gleich nachdem ich alles gelesen hatte und mir klar geworden war, wie viele deiner Einträge sich um mich drehen. Das zweite Mal vor zwei Wochen. Aber du hast jeden Versuch von mir auf deine Gefühle zu sprechen zu kommen rigoros abgeblockt. Und ich wollte auch nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und dir sagen, dass ich von dem Blog weiß, nachdem es dir so wichtig erschien, ihn geheim zu halten!“

„Du bist Deuterus!“, stellte Bob tonlos fest.

Peter wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Ja. Nachdem ich mit meinem ersten Gesprächsversuch gescheitert war, habe ich mich auf dem Blog angemeldet, in der Hoffnung heraus zu finden, warum du nicht mit mir reden wolltest. Ich hatte nicht geplant, dort so regelmäßig mit dir zu schreiben! Aber ich war auch froh, dass du im Chat so bereitwillig über Dinge geschrieben hast, über die du von Angesicht zu Angesicht aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mit mir reden konntest oder wolltest, und ich auf diese Weise trotzdem für dich da sein konnte.“

Bob rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Im ersten Moment wollte er tatsächlich wütend sein und war auch der Meinung, dass er es sein sollte und jedes Recht dazu hatte. Immerhin hatte Peter ihn hintergangen und ihn so dazu gebracht über Dinge mit ihm zu sprechen, die er aus guten Grund nicht mit seinem Freund hatte teilen wollen. Aber es wollten weder Wut noch Enttäuschung aufkommen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie Peter versucht hatte, das Thema viel näher in Richtung Liebe und Beziehung zu führen, als es Bob angenehm gewesen war. Er hatte das standhaft abgeblockt, um Peter nicht unbeabsichtigt etwas über seine Gefühle wissen zu lassen. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er an Peters Stelle nicht anders gehandelt hätte, nicht aus Boshaftigkeit oder um ihn zu hintergehen, sondern einfach, weil er sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hätte.

„Du hast gestern Abend im Chat über mich gesprochen!“, erkannte Bob, als all die kleinen Puzzleteile, die sich ohne sein Wissen in den letzten Wochen angesammelt hatten, an ihren Platz fielen und ihm klar wurde, dass Peter diese Gespräche auch genutzt hatte, um ihm Dinge zu sagen, die Bob nicht bereit gewesen war, sich im realen Leben anzuhören. Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Das ist so absurd.“

Peter lächelte vorsichtig. „Nicht absurder, als über mich selbst die ganze Zeit als 'dein P' zu schreiben. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie oft ich mich verbessern musste, um nicht plötzlich in der ersten Person über mich zu schreiben. Das war schwieriger, als mir Abkürzungen und Smilies abzugewöhnen.“

Bob sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Stimmt, du hast in letzter Zeit kaum noch welche benutzt. Ich habe mich schon darüber gewundert, was diesen Sinneswandel hervorgerufen hat!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast dich oft genug darüber in meinen SMS und Mails und im Chat beschwert. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich deswegen in deinem Blog ignorierst. Und dann habe ich es mir irgendwann in letzter Zeit komplett abgewöhnt.“ Er musterte Bob eindringlich. „Kannst du mir jetzt endlich verraten, warum du nicht mit mir reden wolltest?“

Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte nervös auf seine Hände. „Ich war der festen Überzeugung, ich würde einen Korb kassieren, wenn ich mit dir rede, egal wie nett und entgegenkommend du es auch immer formulieren würdest! So lange ich aber nicht mit dir geredet hatte, konnte ich immer noch hoffen und mich in meinen Träumen verlieren!“

„Also liegt es nicht daran, dass du mir nicht vertraust oder irgendeine schreckliche Reaktion von mir erwartet hast?“, fragte Peter erleichtert.

Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht!“

„Gut!“ Peter grinste breit. „Und es gibt keinen Grund, weiter irgendwelchen Träumen hinterher zu hängen, wenn du auch das Original haben kannst. Besonders nachdem ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben habe, dich zum Reden zu bekommen! Und nach unserem Chat gestern dachte ich schon, das sei komplett schief und nach hinten los gegangen!“

Bob riss die Augen auf. „Du hast den Link zu meinem Blog verbreitet?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, wenn du der Überzeugung bist, ich würde den Blog früher oder später finden, würdest du schon zu mir kommen, um mir davon zu erzählen. Aber offenbar hättest du das ohne Justus Hilfe doch nicht getan.“

„War Justus etwa in deinen Plan eingeweiht?“, fragte Bob empört.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich für meinen Teil habe mit Justus darüber gesprochen, als ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Und ich bin mir sicher, er wusste auch längst, dass es dir mit mir genauso geht.“

„Wusste er“, stimmte Bob ihm zu.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er weiß irgendwie immer alles! Würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über deinen Blog Bescheid gewusst hätte und uns einfach nichts gesagt hat.“ Er rollte mit dem Stuhl bis zum Bett und lehnte sich nach vorn zu Bob. „Aber es gibt jetzt viel interessantere und wichtigere Dinge zu bereden,als Justus, findest du nicht auch?“

Bob lächelte licht und stellte fest, dass er sich das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit unsicher und schüchtern fühlte. „Ich würde dich ja auf ein Date einladen, aber ich fürchte ein wenig, ich würde deine Erwartungen enttäuschen, nachdem du gestern geschrieben hast, du hättest schon so viel Zeit darin investiert, das erste Date zu planen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich zwar, aber du könntest mich nie im Leben enttäuschen, Bob! Allerdings habe ich tatsächlich schon etwas geplant, also wirst du deine eigenen Pläne für ein erstes Date auf das zweite oder dritte verschieben müssen.“

„Wenn du so ausführliche Pläne für ein Date mit mir hattest, warum bist du dann nie zu mir gekommen und hast mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehen würde?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst so absolut felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt sein könnte. Ich habe gefürchtet, wenn ich einfach offen zu dir gekommen wäre und gefragt hätte, ob du mit mir auf ein Date kommen würdest, würdest du es für einen schlechten Scherz halten. Erst recht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich deinen Blog kenne.“

Bob biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. „Vermutlich hast du sogar Recht damit“, musste er zugeben.

„Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen uns den Tag heute frei. Justus kommt einen Tag ohne uns aus und meiner Mutter können wir hoffentlich auch entkommen. Ich möchte wirklich ein paar Stunden ganz ungestört nur mit dir verbringen!“, stellte Peter fest.

Bob nickte lächelnd. „Nichts lieber als das!“

„Und dann bin ich morgen auf deinen Blog-Eintrag über unser erstes Date gespannt!“, fügte Peer hinzu.

„Du denkst wirklich, ich sollte ihn weiter führen?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

„Natürlich!“, erwiderte Peter energisch. „Dein Fan Nummer eins sitzt direkt vor dir, und nicht nur, weil so viele Texte über mich waren. Und Justus und ich werden die einzigen sein, die jemals wissen werden, dass dein Blog von dir ist und auf wahren Begebenheiten basiert. Ich wollte nie, dass du auf die Idee kommst, ihn aufzugeben oder gar zu löschen!“ Er lehnte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zurück. „Ich bin immer noch erstaunt, dass du mich nie wegen meines Namens konfrontiert hast.“

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

„Deuterus ist Alt-Griechisch für Zweiter, hat mir zumindest die Suchmaschine gesagt. Ich hielt es für einen passenden Namen, aber in Latein wäre es zu offensichtlich gewesen. Ich wollte dich ja nie wirklich in die Irre führen oder dich hintergehen“, erklärte Peter. „Ich dachte, irgendwann würdest du den Namen mal in die nächstbeste Suchmaschine eingeben, weil du das eigentlich immer irgendwann tust.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber lächeln. Hätte er gewusst, was der Name bedeutete, wäre ihm mit Sicherheit schnell klar geworden, mit wem genau er sich da so regelmäßig im Chat traf. „Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Name bedeutet. Ich habe mich mit der Anonymität auf meinem Blog sehr wohl gefühlt. Zumindest so lange, wie ich überzeugt davon war, dass er anonym bleiben würde.“

„Ich bin froh, dass dieses Versteckspiel endlich sein Ende gefunden hat. Und dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst!“ Peter sprang grinsend auf und hielt Bob die Hand entgegen. „Lass uns aufbrechen. Wenn wir unbehelligt an Mum vorbei kommen, habe ich große Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen!“


End file.
